Billy's Nutso Kooky Chainsaw Show!
by Sephiroth's girl
Summary: The kooky craziness continues! BILLY AND A CHAINSAW!


BILLY'S NUTSO KOOKY CHAINSAW SHOW!  
  
CHAPTER 1!  
  
Copyright 2003  
  
by: Billy!  
  
Billy: HELLO PEOPLES! You may know me from "Billy and Jackie's Crazy Pointless Fanfic!!!" as Billy! Well, I'm starting my own little fanfic!! Whoo hoo!! ^o^ Umm... this gonna be spiffy! ^O^ Umm... confuzzled... DISCLAIMER THINGY (hee) TIME!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own anybody in this ficcy except myself, this cat *points to cat*, Aeris *covers head so as not to get attacked by Squaresoft people*, my sister *covers head so as not to get destroyed by Jackie*, and random household items! ^_^ If you want to sue me... *takes out chainsaw*...just try it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Billy: Welcome to my first episode!  
  
Audience: *cheers so as not to get zapped*  
  
Billy: ^_^ hehe... I tied them to the chairs and rigged the chairs so that if they don't cheer...  
  
random audience member: *doesn't cheer* *gets zapped*  
  
Billy: ...well I think you're smart enough to figure THAT out.  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: So Billy, who's today's guest? ^_^  
  
Billy: Hmm... let me think.  
  
Jackie: *pops in for a second* That's ok, take your time.  
  
Billy: You just love spouting random SpongeBob quotes, don't you? T.T+ Get out of here! This is my show!!! *throws coffee mug at Jackie*  
  
Jackie: *dodges* Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! *stalks off*  
  
Billy: Aww, dookie. Now I lost my train of thought.  
  
Aeris: This'll take a while... I'll go make some tea! ^_^ *walks off to make tea*  
  
*a couple of hours later...*  
  
Billy's brain: *hamster flatlines* ----------------------------------------- -------  
  
Billy: o.o/^^U  
  
Aeris: *has made 4 pots of tea*  
  
Billy: *has drunk all of the tea*  
  
Aeris: ^^U Billy, I don't think you should have drunk that much tea...  
  
Billy: ^^U I think you're right...WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
cat: mroooooooooooow....... *points tail in direction of bathroom*  
  
Billy: ^o^ Thank you kitty which I OWN!! T.T *evil deathglare at people who tried to steal his kitty an hour before the show started*  
  
people: ^^U We won't try anything!!!! *are tied to spinning dartboards*  
  
Jackie: *pops in again* YES I AM HELPING HIM WRITE THIS!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Billy: T.T SHUT UP!!! *runs past her in direction of the bathroom*  
  
Jackie: *sits down next to Aeris* I think I should be the first guest!!!  
  
Aeris: *gasp* That's a great idea! ^____^  
  
Billy: *comes back* MY BUSINESS IS DONE!!!  
  
Jackie: *coughInvaderZimquotecough*  
  
Billy: o.o?  
  
Jackie: ...nothing!  
  
Aeris: Billy, Jackie has volunteered to be our first guest! ^_^  
  
Jackie: *nods head* UH HUH!  
  
Billy: Well...that's not such a bad idea! But...we know you already!!!  
  
Jackie: ...well, yeah, but you could...ASK ME RANDOM QUESTIONS!!!  
  
Billy: YEAH! WHOO HOO!!!  
  
Aeris: I like that idea, too!  
  
Jackie: Hee hee! That rhymed!!  
  
Billy: o.o?  
  
Jackie: ...nevermind.  
  
Billy: Okee...QUESTION 1!! WHAT'S 2+2??  
  
Jackie: umm....APPLE PIE! ^____________________^  
  
Billy: YAY!! THAT IS CORRECT!!  
  
Aeris: ^^U  
  
Billy: Otee dotee...QUESTION NUMBER 2!!! Did you ever accidentally stick your foot in the toaster??  
  
Jackie: ...no...BUT I DID ACCIDENTALLY STICK MY FOOT IN THE POTTY ONE TIME! ^________^  
  
Aeris: That's....interesting!  
  
Billy: YEAH!  
  
Jackie: ^o^  
  
Aeris: Ok! I'll ask question number 3!  
  
Jackie: Okely dokely!  
  
Aeris: Ok, here it is. What is your favorite food?  
  
Jackie: Yes please! ^________^  
  
Billy: ....okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay......  
  
Jackie: T.T That means I like most any type of food!  
  
Aeris: ^^U But what's your favorite??  
  
Billy: hee hee, but.  
  
Jackie: hmm.....that's tough. I'd have to say it's a tie between chicken flavored ramen and pizza! ^__^  
  
Billy: mmmm....yummy!  
  
Aeris: I agree!  
  
Jackie: Stop with the rhyming!!!!  
  
Billy + Aeris: o.o?  
  
Jackie: -.-U yummy and agree rhyme...sorta.  
  
Billy: Ah.  
  
Jackie: hmm...This would be a lot more interesting and Jerry Springer-like if I brought someone in here...hehehe. *is thinking of bringing SOMEONE from FFVII*  
  
Billy: ^^U Who would that be?  
  
Jackie: I'll let the audience figure that out! If you're right, you don't get shocked!  
  
audience: ^^U  
  
Jackie: Good! Now, think of who I'm thinking of bringing! ^^U That was confusing!  
  
audience: *thinking*  
  
random audience member that got shocked before: *gets shocked again*  
  
Jackie: I'm sorry sir, but (hee) you were WRONG!  
  
another random audience member: *gets shocked*  
  
Jackie: Madam, I'm afraid you are INCORRECT!  
  
still another random audience member: *doesn't get shocked*  
  
Jackie: BINGO BINGO! YOU WIN THE PRIZE!  
  
Billy: *coughBotanimpersonatorcough*  
  
Jackie: T.T+ What'd you say, small-ness?  
  
Billy: ^^U Nothing!  
  
Jackie: Well...that audience member got it right! Can you guess who it is? *stares at Billy*  
  
Billy: umm...Sephiroth?  
  
Jackie: You are absolutely........WRONG!!!!!!  
  
Billy: O.O WHAT?!  
  
Jackie: ^_______^  
  
Aeris: Then who is it?  
  
Jackie: It's...*drumroll* *random curtain opens to reveal...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Billy: HA! CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Jackie: You'll have to wait til next chapter/episode of....  
  
Aeris: Billy's Nutso Kooky Chainsaw Show!  
  
Billy: And, yes, there will be some chainsaw-ing in the next episode! ^__^ *pulls out chainsaw* Hehehehe...  
  
Jackie: ^^U *slowly backs away from Billy and puts on her moon shield* 


End file.
